Engañando al corazón
by usakochiba01
Summary: Una mentira siempre oculta en forma parcial o total la realidad. Dependiendo de la definición, una mentira puede ser una falsedad genuina o una verdad selectiva, o incluso la verdad


hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia aunque se aparte un poquito de la historia original es algo que ya traía rondando en mi cabeza hace tiempo.

* * *

Una **mentira** siempre oculta en forma parcial o total la realidad. Dependiendo de la definición, una mentira puede ser una falsedad genuina o una verdad selectiva, o incluso la verdad.

**_ENGAÑANDO AL CORAZON_**

Mamoru vacilo un paso, compuso el gesto, (años de hacerlo debían servirle de algo) y se encamino hacia la sala de recepción donde lo esperaban ya, la incomodidad, la furia y los celos no lo abandonaban a pesar de no ser la primera vez que esto sucedía, año con año era lo mismo, tres días de su infierno personal se hacia presente y él fingía que eso no importaba, se detuvo ante las palaciegas puertas, respiro hondo y su mano titubeo antes de abrir la puerta, sabría ya lo que vendría, era ya costumbre, lo que no había disminuido era el sentimiento de tormento, _si tan solo… ,_ mueve la cabeza desterrando el pensamiento y resuelto abre la puerta. A su paso los presentes se inclinan respetuosamente y algunas mujeres se ruborizan ante la magnifica presencia del monarca de la tierra al cual el paso de los años solo ha añadido una distinción y porte difícil de igualar, él como siempre no se da cuenta de eso, sus ojos solo tiene un objetivo, la neo-reina Serenity, años han pasado ya, muchos, él los ha dejado ya de contar, pero el sentimiento no cambia, quizás solo se ha hecho mas fuerte. Las personas se abren a su paso, no lo suficiente para su gusto pero no se vería bien que él corriera así que solo finge calma y sigue avanzando buscándola, y lo que encuentra no es de su agrado.

La neo-reina con una enorme sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos ríe por alguna cosa tonta que aquel que sostiene su mano le ha dicho, como en cámara lenta ve como los labios de aquel tipo besan su mano y ella ríe mientras le hace levantarse para abrazarle, la familiar punzada en el pecho se hace presente, sabe que no debe sentir celos, ella es suya, lo ha sido desde siempre, pero que el venga año con año no deja de hacerle menos daño, y cada sonrisa que le brinda ella son pequeños alfileres que le hacen daño. Ya trato alguna vez de pedirle que cesaran las vistas y ella en silencio acepto, solo lo abrazo y pregunto _¿por que?, _Mamoru no supo que contestar solo tomo las mano que rodeaban su pecho y le dijo

-¿por favor?

Y la beso tratando de decirle, _por favor entiéndeme, por favor no, me duele verlo junto a ti, odio verlo junto a ti, me hace daño._

Pero sus palabras no salieron nunca y ella no volvió a preguntar, el primer año fue raro, una parte de él descanso ante la ausencia y otra temió por lo que pudiera pasar, el segundo año ella se paso ese día en el balcón y solo miraba el firmamento, echo que se volvió tradición durante tres años, el resto del tiempo ella era feliz, ella lo amaba, pero ese día no lo pasaba asu lado, solo miraba al firmamento.

-¿lo extrañas?, le pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-Es mi amigo, y si, lo extraño, pero si tú lo quieres así, yo lo entiendo

y fingió sonreír mientras una loza aplastaba el corazón de Mamoru, y las visitas volvieron, la sombra en los ojos de ella desaparecieron y Serenity lo amo mas aun por ser tan bueno y comprensivo con ella.

_-Bueno y comprensivo_

pensaba ahora con furia mientras Seiya la abrazaba un segundo mas de lo debido, mientras su mano tardaba en soltarla, ella al verlo corrió a sus brazos y Mamoru perdiendo la calma la beso con pasión enfrente de toda la corte que exclamaba entre sorprendida y deleitada ante la inesperada muestra de amor, Seiya de pie permaneció rígido ante ellos y sus hermanos se separaron por un segundo de las sailor que las acompañaban mientras hacían una reverencia ante los neo-reyes

Seiya le contaba a Serenity sobre su planeta, ella ríe encantada, por un momento junto a él vuelve a ser la chiquilla despreocupada que el conoció sin el peso de una corona en sus manos, una de las pocas cosas que Mamoru realmente le enviada a Seiya, quizás si este año los acompañara de paseo… y se arrepiente al momento, la única vez que los acompaño estuvo a punto de golpearlo por algo que Serenity dijo que eran solo imaginaciones suyas, así que no, esa idea no era buena, mejor era calmar las ansias de golpear a alguien, golpeado a alguien y si era Seiya mucho mejor, en vista de que la idea le parecía cada vez mas atractiva decidió optar por la retirada y busco con la mirada a guerrero Marte, quien desde el principio acepto encantada ser la discreta vigilante de que Seiya no cruzara los limites en cada visita, una vez que ella asintió con la cabeza se retiro del salón en busca de guerrero Uranos quien seguramente estaba de igual o peor humor que él al no encontrarse guerrero Neptium en la luna, ausencia que se prolongaba ya un año ante la petición de su planeta natal para atender asuntos correspondiente a la familia real, las visitas mensuales que Uranus hacia le servían de poco y el echo de que aun faltara un mes para la llegada definitiva de la guerrera del mar tenían a Uranus de un humor de perros, echo que ya había mandado a mas de tres soldado en entrenamiento al hospital al pelear con excesiva dureza, aunque ella solo había replicado "que si no aguantaban eso no deberían ser soldados, que se los mandaran a Guerrero Mercurio, los encerraran en un frasco y les hicieran pruebas a ver si encontraban el gen de gallinas"

Serenity le había reprendido pidiendo mas compasión a lo cual Uranus había replicado que entrenaba guerreros, no damiselas, lo que le gano una mirada de reproche de la neo-reina, y una leve sonrisa por parte de Mamoru quien la entendía perfectamente en este momento.

La busco por el salón de entrenamiento y solo vio a dos soldados que sentados en el suelo recuperaban el aliento, ante la presencia de el neo-rey se pusieron con dificultad de pie y el les dedico una sonrisa evitando que se inclinaran para la reverencia, cosa que se veía difícil en sus condiciones, así que abandonó el salón buscando el rincón que Uranus usaba para entrenar, un prado alejado del castillo y efectivamente ahí la encontró, desquitando su furia con un árbol que al tercer golpe sucumbió.

-Búscate uno de tu tamaño, fue su burlón saludo, guerero Uranus sin abandonar su pose indolente se paso una mano por el despeinado flequillo y tiro un golpe más que partió al árbol en dos antes de responder

-Cierto, te golpearía pero en primera se te rompería el trajecito y en segunda has de andar penando por los rincones ya que estamos en febrero no?

Mamoru no respondió, otra de las cosas que odiaba de la dichosa visita es que Seiya llegaba el 15 de febrero, justo un día después del día de los enamorados, única exigencia planteada a Serenity, por nada del mundo querria a Seiya junto a Serenity un 14 de febrero, primero muerto, claro que Uranus aun así le llamo cosas poco agradables por permitirle a Seiya venir año con año.

Un suspiro de enfado salió de su pecho y Uranus pateo un trozo caído con furia, ella también tenia ganas de golpear a alguien ante la ausencia de Michiru, un ansia le quemaba las entrañas y no hallaba como apagarla, y faltaba un mes para que regresa su sirena, aarrhhhhgggg. Al alzar la vista con el pulso aun acelerado por el esfuerzo observa a Mamoru tan calmado como siempre, solo un leve fruncimiento de labios choca con la imagen y algo dentro de ella sonríe diabólicamente, quizás ya encontró con quien desquitarse.

-Y bien, ya fuiste a recibirlo y a dejarle a tu esposa en bandeja de plata?

Mamoru no contesta, solo aprieta los puños y hace ademan de retirarse pero la voz socarrona de ella lo detiene

-Claro, claro, no me ofende que te vayas, después de todo estoy en entrenamiento y ya que andas falto de valor pues no servirías mucho por acá.

El golpe que llega dirigido a su costado no la sorprende, es mas lo esperaba y lo esquiva fácilmente agarrándose de las solapas del traje da un giro sobre si misma y aprovecha el impulso para aventarle quedándose con una pierna lista para el siguiente golpe, pero Mamoru retrocede un poco y respira hondo, Uranus le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que a Mamoru no le gusta la violencia, pero a ella no le gusta estar lejos de Michiru y fue él quien le concedió permiso a ella para irse todo un maldito año así que…

-Ops, creo que te lastime, quieres que llame a Serenity?, seguro ahorita a de andar paseando con Seiya por el jardín o….

Mamoru sabe de que va lo de Uranus, después de todo por eso la busco, él esta igual, pero la frase no deja de dolerle por eso, el solo pensar en la ultima escena que vio, Seiya hablándole al oído a Serenity le hace dejarse llevar por la furia, al mismo tiempo hace tres cosas, deja caer la capa del traje, se transforma en príncipe con armadura de combate y embiste en pleno a Uranus que lo espera ya con un brillo salvaje en la mirada.

Mamoru embiste de frente y Uranus le espera de pie, aprovechando el impulso él tira un golpe con el puño y ella responde agachándose un poco esquivando a un tiempo el golpe y golpeando con la bota el tobillo de el para hacerle caer, el va de espaldas al suelo y le mira con furia en lo ojos mientras se levanta y vuelve a atacar doblándose hacia atrás a tiempo de evitar la patada dirigida a su cara, que evita una y otra vez mientras Uranos ataca sin dejar espacio de por medio, al ver que no asesta un solo golpe es ahora el puño de Uranus el que busca su cara y la mano férrea de el se cierra sobre su puño apresándola, el da un jalón y con un golpe al costado manda rodilla a tierra a una muy enfadada Uranus

Mamoru se pasa la mano por el cabello mientras le dice arrogante

-Espero que la jefe de las guerreros pueda pelear mejor cuando entremos en combate

-Vete al diablo, es la respuesta de ella antes de volver al ataque y lanzar repetidos golpes al pecho de Él quien los va parando no sin esfuerzo y en determinado momento un hueco en la defensa de Uranus le permite asirla por la cinturilla de la falda e impulsándose la hace volar por sobre su cabeza, uranus da una vuelta y cae de pie justo detrás de el y con la dos manos abiertas lanza un golpe a su la espalda haciéndolo hacer al suelo , pero al llegar ahí extiende la pierna izquierda en arco barriendo con uranus que aunque salta el golpe le alcanza a rozar, y salta hacia atrás antes de que Mamoru se levante de un salto y vuelva a la carga mientras la acorrala con un árbol a la espalda detrás de ella y los puños de ella buscan el centro de su estomago dejándolo sin aire.

-Y yo espero que mi rey defienda mejor su reino de lo que defiende a su esposa,

es la voz de Uranus al oído de Mamoru que apunto de caer enfurece , gira sobre si y su codo se estrella en el estomago dela guerrera del viento quien no acierta a pararlo, y Mamoru lanza un golpe hacia su cara y ella se niega a cerrar los ojos aun sabiendo lo inevitable del golpe, pero este no llega, el puño de él se retiene a centímetros de su cara y la voz acerada de Mamoru se produce un escalofrió

-Nunca, óyelo bien, nunca pongas el duda el amor que le tengo a mi esposa, esta te la perdono, pero no mas.

Y dicho esto se da la vuelta para alejarse de ahí con la respiración jadeante y el pelo revuelto mientras la furia de Uranus crece y le da alcance con una fenomenal patada en la espalda que esquiva en el ultimo segundo cambiando el centro de gravedad de ella y tirándola al suelo mientras le mira enfadado, ella se levanta una vez mas y de un golpe se lo lleva con ella arrastrándolo por los aires hasta impactarse con el agua helada de un lago cercano que deja sin aire a los dos, lago que en su furia no tomaron en cuenta y el peso de la armadura de el lo arrastra al fondo, uranus aun impactada por el golpe busca desesperada la forma de zafarle el metálico peto ayudada por Mamoru y antes de quedarse sin aire logra zafarle el broche, Mamoru se zafa del peso y toma a una desfalleciente Uranus en brazos mientras busca la superficie con ella en brazos y reprochándose el haberse permitido llevar por la furia mientras sale a la superficie y nadan hasta la orilla, ya en ella el busca con la mirada la capa que ha dejado caer y sin decir palabra se la tiende a Uranus quien molesta le dice

-No soy una niñita que tiene frio

-Algo en ti me dice que eso no es cierto, replica Mamoru levemente ruborizado mientras le da la espalda y se despoja de la camisa, Uranus le mira confundida y entonces capta que su mojado traje aparte de pegarse a su cuerpo revela también el estado de sus pezones que al contacto con el aire se yerguen sin que pueda evitarlo y rápidamente se cubre con la capa.

Mamoru suspira al ver la camisa, esta rota y mojada, y ahora, voltea pensativo y observa a una mojada además de enfurecida Haruka que aun que se quito la transformación sigue … mojada y enfurecida

-Yo no tengo la culpa, tú fuiste la que inicio,

Le responde a la silenciosa mirada de furia, Haruka se vuelve a envolver con la capa ya que la camiseta que lleva puesta tampoco le es de mucha ayuda ahora que también se mojo, _maldita sea_, piensa ella, mientras observa como el viento revolotea con el cabello de él y la familiar punzada de necesidad revolotea en su estomago, sorprendida baja la vista y aprieta mas la capa que la cubre.

Mamoru la ve un segundo, ruborizada por el frio y el enfado y sin querer sus ojos recorren sus largas piernas y aparta la mirada rápidamente al escuchar voces, Haruka se despoja de la capa y hace intento de seguir a las voces mientras Mamoru le toma de la cintura y la atrae junto a él, son una pareja que ríe alegremente mientras pasean. La mano de Mamoru le tapa la boca antes de que ella pronuncie algún sonido, no quiere que los vean y se oculta detrás de unos arbustos altos, Haruka se ve demasiado bien para su gusto y como le explicaría a Serenity todo esto:

- _estaba molesto me pelee con ella y caímos al agua y por eso estamos mojados y sin camisa_, aja, ni el se la cree, y Seiya se moriría por una oportunidad así, aunque no sea cierto,

Haruka se debate entre sus brazos y el la aprieta mas contra el mientras la pareja empieza a besarse cada vez mas ardientemente, Mamoru ante esto aprieta mas el abrazo sin darse cuenta mientras Haruka patalea para soltarse y al fin se suelta tratando de salir detrás del arbusto que los cubre para que la pareja se de cuenta antes de que pasen a algo de mal gusto piensa Haruka pero es demasiado tarde, al salir por un segundo se da cuenta que el chico ya le ha soltado los botones a ella y Mamoru le jala para ocultarla nuevamente y ella oculta su cara en su pecho ruborizada mientras escuchan como la situación sube de tono rápidamente y no hayan como salir sin ser vistos y sin tener que dar molestas explicaciones, resignada Haruka se aprieta mas contra él mientras los gemidos de la chica empiezan a llenar el aire y el cuerpo de los dos reacciona involuntariamente mientras tratan de fingir que no pasa nada mientras la punzada de insatisfacción hace a Haruka estremecerse, echo que Mamoru nota y pensando que es por frio la pega a su cuerpo, situación que lo hace odiarse por un segundo al notar por primera vez que Haruka a pesar de toda esa ropa de marimacho que suele vestir posee un cuerpo firme y esbelto . Haruka no levanta la vista, sus pezones se han vuelto a levantar y los gemidos de los otros se escuchan mas fuertes mientras la chica ruega por mas, incomoda pasa saliva odiándose a si misma por sentir el calor de Mamoru y algo en su vientre le hace temblar.

-No te muevas, -le dice frio Mamoru- ni por un segundo,

Haruka abre más los ojos mientras trata de evitar otro estremecimiento ante la sensación,

-maldita sea, no te muevas, vuelve a susurrar Mamoru en su oído,

y es que cada movimiento de la cadera de ella, el frio y los gemidos de la pareja han provocado una erección que se aprieta contra el vientre de ella y la cara de Haruka se tiñe de rubor mientras Mamoru recarga su mentón en su cabello tratando de borrar esa sensación pero el aroma de Haruka solo lo empeora y la erección se endurece a un mas, provocando una creciente incomodidad mezclada con algo mas que se niegan a pensar, Haruka buscando dejar de rozarlo pone sus manos en su pecho para empujarle pero se topa con la piel desnuda de su pecho y sin querer sus manos se posan en los pezones de él que se estremece al contacto y se muerde los labios tratando de no gemir, la pareja gime aun mas fuerte, mas acompasada a punto del éxtasis y la humedad envuelve la parte baja de Haruka quien alza la mirada y se topa con los ojos llenos de deseo de Mamoru, quien hace esfuerzos tremendos por controlarse mientras los pechos de ella rozan su piel a través de la tela mojada, ella le dice despacio, lo suficiente para k solo el la escuche, aunque no cree que la pareja le interese otra cosa que lo que están haciendo

-dicen que si abrazas fuerte a alguien se pasa la excitación, digo, no es que nosotros..

-cállate

le responde el mientras se queda quieto, Haruka dispuesta a probar cualquier cosa le pasa los brazos por la cintura y lo abraza fuerte, tremendo error, solo logra pegarse mas a su excitación y un gemido ronco brota de el pecho de él que ya sin detenerse rodea su cintura y le aprieta mas la parte baja de la espalda apoyándolo contra si y ahora es Haruka la que gime apoyando mas las caderas en su erección llenando su garganta con un sonido gutural que oculta en el pecho de el mientras sus manos arañan levemente su pecho y los gemidos de éxtasis de la otra pareja llenándoles los oídos es la gota que derramo el vaso y Haruka se rinde ante la necesidad manifiesta de su cuerpo y busca su boca besándolo con fiereza, Mamoru por un segundo duda pero pronto el sabor de ella le llena y devuelve el beso con pasión mientras sus manos recorren los pechos de ella quien recarga su cara en su hombros mordiéndolo suavemente para acallar los gemidos que pugna por salir, él traza un sendero de fuego por su cuello bajando al mismo tiempo la camiseta y buscando sus pezones cuya punta lame lentamente mientras las manos de ella recorren sobre la tela la erección de el que con delicadeza la tumba al suelo y traza con su lengua un sendero hasta la parte baja del short que viste ella, recarga un momento su cabeza en el estomago plano de Haruka y hace ademan de levantarse pero Haruka le jala hacia su boca y le besa con fiereza mientras Mamoru se coloca encima de ella y empieza a moverse, a pesar de la ropa que visten ambos que evita el contacto plenamente la pasión crece segundo a segundo mientras su erección frota su pubis y ella le araña la espalda buscando profundizar el contacto, el acaricia con suavidad los pechos de ella con movimientos circulares mientras sus caderas se mueven acompasadas, oculta su cara en su cuello mientras se pone tenso y Haruka siente como un orgasmo le nubla la mente, quiere mas, mucho mas aun así que con manos expertas desabrocha el pantalón de él, y de paso su short y se lo baja un poco, Mamoru no lo piensa mas y se lo baja lentamente gozando con la cara torturada de Haruka mientras se despoja del pantalón y se vuelve a colocar encima de ella y la mira a ojos pidiéndole su permiso, ese echo le hace vencer todas las dudas a Haruka quien levanta las caderas en señal de bienvenida y Mamoru la penetra quedándose quieto un segundo al sentir una barrera en su interior, Haruka se ruboriza aun mas y lo mira entre desafiante y apenada, sus músculos se contraen atrayéndolo mas hacia su interior, y el se deja llevar por completo mientras profundiza la penetración y se mueve rítmicamente mientras besa su cuello, su boca, sus pechos y Haruka le acaricia, un escalofrió recorre su piel al sentir como los movimientos se hacen mas rápidos y su piel se eriza ante lo que viene, el toma su cara entre sus manos y le besa suavemente, le abraza y arremete con mas fuerza dejándose llevar por el orgasmo que recorre de punta a punta a Haruka y que se hace mas largo al sentir como Mamoru se vacía en ella llevándola a un nuevo nivel de placer y un grito escapa de su garganta sin que pueda evitarlo mientras todo su cuerpo se disuelve en un rio de placer.

En otra parte

Guerrero Marte toca suavemente una puerta, la pareja de adentro se separa sorprendida pero al reconocer el toquido respiran nuevamente, ella se termina de colocar el tirante de el vestido mientras él le besa el hombro desnudo y le toma la cara entre las manos para besarla, ella le devuelve el beso con pasión y un toquido mas fuerte los hace separarse, ella se recarga en el pecho de el y el habla con voz cortada

-lo dejaras?

-no, lo amo, lo amo muchísimo

El ya sabe la respuesta, la misma año con año pero aun así preguntará.

-mas que a mi?

-si, lo siento, quisiera nos ser tan mala persona y no hacerte esto, pero no podría vivir si él, así como no sabría vivir sin ti.

-lo se, pero aun con todo, prefiero estar contigo así aunque sea por pocas horas que perderte para siempre.

-seiya yo…

-Shhhh, no digas mas Serenity, yo lo sabía desde el principio y lo acepte así, solo espero que algún día sea yo quien duerma cada noche en tus brazos.

Un nuevo toquido se escucha y la puerta se abre inmediatamente dando paso a guerrero Marte quien barre con la mirada a Seiya y se inclina ante Serenity

-disculpe majestad su **esposo **a retornado a palacio

Serenity asiente con la cabeza ante la mirada llena de reproche y dolor de guerrero Marte, ella es la única en todo palacio en saber este secreto, y solo accedió al ver lo infeliz que era Serenity cuando no pudo verle, por borrar esa mirada de dolor ella haría lo que fuera por su princesa, así lo prometió, solo que nunca pensó que el juramento llegaría a tal grado, esto la llevaba a que tres días al año vendía su alma al diablo rogando que no los descubrieran para que Serenity y Mamoru fueran felices otros 362 días del año.

Dos años después

Mamoru vacilo un paso, compuso el gesto y oculto el fino rubor que cubría sus mejillas, mezcla de rabia y algo mas que no se podía permitir, aun.

Las mujeres le miran boquiabiertas, los hombres le envidian la belleza de su esposa, todo en el mejor plan claro está y él observa a Serenity reír por algo que Seiya le dijo, la incomodidad, la furia y los celos no lo abandonaban a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, una punzada de culpabilidad le recorre al verla tan feliz pero el enojo supera este sentimiento al ver como Seiya aprieta mas de la cuenta al bailar con Serenity, se calma un poco mientras ella lo ve y le abraza, y le da un pequeño beso, se saludan con un movimiento de cabeza los dos rivales y él busca con la mirada a Guerrero Marte antes de abandonar la sala, guerrero Marte asiente levemente con la cabeza mientras sonríe para si, por borrar una mirada de dolor de la princesa ella haría lo que fuera, así lo prometió, lo que conlleva guardar mas de un secreto, pero quien es ella para decidir lo que es felicidad.

Mamoru abandona el palacio a caballo, mientras trata de borrar la imagen que dejo tras de si su esposa en brazos de otro y una sonrisa amarga cubre su boca, la cual se borra mientras se encamina a un lugar que solo visita tres días al año, desmonta ante un retirado lugar donde guerreo Uranus hace entrenamiento, al verlo desmontar se quita la transformación y le espera. él camina despacio hacia ella mientras también se transforma quitándose el traje de rey vistiendo como solía vestir en sus años de universidad, le tiende la mano a Haruka quien con una mirada intensa la toma y le lleva a una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada que fue construida… hace dos años.

Mientras tanto en otro planeta

Michiru abre una carta, odia tener que viajar año con año, maldito sea el día en que se le ocurrió, pero es la única forma de no descuidar su planeta natal, y un pequeño martirio para ella, pero sabe que Haruka la espera con ansias a que regrese, cada beso, palabra y gesto suyo así lo demuestran a su regreso, un toquido en la puerta llamándole le recuerda que entre mas pronto acabe con los asuntos de estado mas pronto podrá regresar a los brazos de Haruka para oírle susurrar su nombre.

Fin

* * *

se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos pero dejen mensajito, besos

usakochiba01


End file.
